New Beginnings
by Kayyybby
Summary: AU. Massie has just moved from Miami. She promised herself she wouldn't fall for the adorable soccer player with the puppy dog brown eyes... But what happens when it starts to feel like she is? Massington. Maybe Jossie?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first Clique Fanfiction… Erm review and tell me if this is worth continuing. **

**By the way this is AU, I kinda wanted to make Massington with a little spin, Maybe Cassie later, some Jolicia, not sure with Kirsten and Dylan though. They just might be left out altogether. **

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

"Massie dear I think it's time you wake up now." Kendra Block said.

"But mom! I dun wanna go to school!" Massie groaned rolling over.

"Too bad. It's your first day of High School at BOCD! Aren't you excited?" Kendra asked laughing a little.

Massie sighed and pushed the covers off of her and then rolling out of bed. "Fine" She grumbled making her way over to her closet. Of course she had gotten a whole new wardrobe for her move to Westchester. She simply couldn't wear all her old Miami stuff. She scanned the racks and finally decided on a pair of black True Religion skinny jeans, a purple BCBG peasant blouse, and a pair of Guess flats. She put on her outfit, straightened her hair and applied her makeup until she decided she looked decent.

School: **Massie POV**

Oh great just another 1st day of school. I hated it, why couldn't I stay home in good old Miami Beach? I mean seriously, BOCD had nothing. And it was cold!

I walked into the main building and into the front office. "Um Hello I'm here to pick up my schedule.." I said to the mean grouchy looking secretary. "Name" She asked without even looking up.

"Massie Block" and then I was shoved a piece of green paper and directed to my locker. Ugh I hate it even more already.

I walked the distance to my locker and opened it looking in to see all my books there already. Hm, that was nice. I reached in my backpack and took out the few pictures of my old friends from Florida. I already missed Kuh-laire, and Layne. I think I even missed Chris Abeley and Kemp! Weird, I know.

"So you're new here?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned around and noticed a well built girl leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Um yea I am. My name's Massie Block" I said shutting the door to my locker and then facing the girl.

"I'm Kristen. Who do you have for Homeroom?" She asked smiling a little.

"Umm Rager?"

"Suckss… I have her too. Derrick, Cam, and Josh are in there too as well as the Bitchy Committee." She said rolling her eyes.

"The whaty committee?" I asked generally confused and started following her as the bell had rung.

"This group of girls who think they own the school. Alicia is like the Alpha. Don't mess with her. Then there is Dylan, Olivia, Kori, and Strawberry. But don't worry you got me, I like you already. And I have Josh, Cam, and Derrick. They're like the coolest people in the whole school! Now hurry up we're gonna be late" She said laughing and walking into the room right as the bell rung. I walked in after her and she waved me towards the back.

"This is Cam, my boyfriend." She said kissing a guy with one green eye and one blue eye on the cheek. "This is Josh. But I don't know where Derrick is" I smiled at the one who was Josh and sat down next to him. He looked Spanish and he was really hot. "Derrick is right here. And who are you?" An even hotter guy said grinning at me and brushing back the blonde hair from his puppy dog brown eyes. "I'm Massie." I said crossing my arms and staring at the board. I didn't care who he was, I wasn't going to fall for him.

"Lighten up bro. Don't be pulling any moves on my new friend! You always date them, dump them, and then they hate me because of you!" Kristen said glaring at Derrick. "Don't mind my twin he's a dork" She said rolling her eyes and then groaning. "Look who's coming this way." She muttered.

"Hello I'm Alicia."

**Umm sorry it's kinda short. I just wanted to leave it suspensful.. If that's even spelt right. 0.o Sorry my brain is like BLAH today xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello I'm Alicia" The tall Spanish girl said smiling at me. I hated her already.

"Hi" I said and then looked over at Kristen trying to fight off a giggle.

Unfortunately Alicia heard me. "What are you laughing at LBR? I was just trying to save you from hanging out with this loser. I guess you ahb-viously want to be stuck a loser for the rest of High school"

"I would rather be a 'LBR' than hang out with a selfish coldhearted bitch" I replied smiling sweetly.

"Miss Rivera sit down this instant! Class is about to begin!"

"This isn't over LBR" Alicia threatened glaring still.

"Jeez what was that about?" I asked glancing at my new friends.

"OH MY GOD! You just told off the most popular girl in school! Girl you are officially my hero!" Kristen whispered practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Massie I'm impressed. I would have never have thought a girl that looked like you had that kind of mouth" Derrick said smiling at me.

"Um thanks?" Seriously what was the big deal it was just a girl… A note appeared on my desk and I frowned wondering who it was from.

_M-_

_Way to tell off Alicia. You've got guts._

_Maybe we could hang out and get to know each other a little better…_

_Ya know a date or something?_

_-J_

I smiled and looked over at Josh. He was really cute; maybe Westchester wouldn't be so bad after all.

_J-_

_Thanks I think? What's her problem anyway?_

_As for the date… It sounds fun so I'm in._

_: )_

_-M_

Just as Josh finished reading the note the bell rang and I stood up gathering my crap off the desk. I glanced at my schedule which I had tucked in the front of my binder and bit my lip wondering where in the world B-12 was located.

"Need help?" Derrick asked smiling.

"I'll help her. It looks like she has her next class with me anyways" Josh said shooting me a crooked smile that made me want to melt into a puddle or something.

"Thanks Josh." Seriously he was such a savior! I so didn't want to talk to Derrick right now. I walked out of the room Josh following me and then he lead the way to what I guessed was English.

Lunch was well… confusing. The café was painted a nice puke green color, if you can't figure out I was being sarcastic then well your retarded! Anyways I got into the line and grabbed my lunch and realized I had no idea where I should sit. I glanced around for any familiar faces and sighed. I made my way over to an empty table and sat down feeling like a complete and utter loser, but seriously give me a break it's my first day! "Hey Massie what's up?" I heard and turned around to see Josh, Kristen, and Cam walking over to me and sitting down at some of the empty seats. "Cool you found the table; I forgot to mention earlier we always sit at table 16." Kristen said smiling.

I looked over at the table number, 16, wow that was lucky. "Oh yeah I kind of just guessed." I admitted laughing a little. "Well it was a good guess" Cam said.

"Hello men, ladies" I heard a voice say. "Oh well whose this? I don't think I've ever seen her around." A semi cute guy said grinning at me and then winking.

"Hi I'm Massie Block. I just moved here."

"Well hello Massie Block I'm Chris Polvert." He said dumping his stuff on the table and sitting next to me. "If you ever need any help at all. I'm your man." And then he threw his arm around my shoulder and hugged me making me laugh.

"Hey Massie do you play soccer?" Kristen asked.

"Um Yeah I do. I was the starting goalie last year for my team back in Maimi. Why?"

"Well our team is holding tryouts today after school. And well I'm the captain. You should totally come and tryout! It'll be a ton of fun!"

"Sure I'm in. I need to do something to keep me busy" I said shrugging and then picking at the food in front of me with a fork.

"What up peoples?" I rolled my eyes as I saw Derrick plop in the seat across from me.

"Hello Derrick" Kristen said sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Hey D" The boys shouted. I sat there glaring at my food, wishing that Derrick would leave even if he was Kristen's twin.

"Ya know glaring at your food isn't going to magically make it edible" He said trying to make me laugh.

"Wow you're so funny" I said rolling my eyes at him and then brushing my side bangs out of my face.

"I should go I have to go, do something" I mumbled standing up and then walking out of the café towards my locker.

"Wait up Mass!" I heard and for some reason I stopped walking.

"What Derrick. What could you possibly want?" I asked shooting him a glare.

"Jeesh calm down I just want to talk. Where are you going?"

"To my locker." I said turning around and walking to number 1885. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to a picture of me and Chris Abeley.

I smiled and thought about the way his brown hair always seemed to fall in his face in that adorable way, and when we had gone horseback riding together just us two. He defiantly was my best guy friend, not that I would admit it to him. I loved to tease him because it was just so easy!

"That's Chris Abeley, he's one of my best friends. That's when we had all skipped school and gone to the beach because the waves just looked amazing and it was so hard not to resist!" I admitted surprised I was even still talking to Derrick.

"Oh he looks nice. You look really hot in that picture" He said and I blushed and looked down.

I so hoped he didn't notice that I was blushing! I don't think I would ever live it down.

I felt fingers on my chin forcing my eyes to lock with his dark brown one's.

"Don't worry it's a good thing. Nothing to be embarrassed about" He mumbled, I didn't even notice his face was getting closer until it was too late.

**What do you think? Good, Bad, Horrible? Comment pleaseee. And if anyone knows how to be a beta and wants to be mine that would be Ah-mazing! Hahah Thanks. Peacee and Loveee**

** Kayyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh Im soo sorry! School and Sports have taken up so much of my free time that I haven't had the time to sit down and write for a long time! Plus I got new inspiration for my story and now I'm going to take it a whole different angle then I was going to before. Anyways without further ado Chapter 3.**

I felt soft lips come down on mine and I felt sparks travel through my body. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever experience, and it was with an arrogant player! I shoved Derrick away and slammed my locker door shut before running down the hall and ducking into an empty classroom. I sat down at a desk and put my head in my hands wondering what I had gotten myself into. I felt the tears coming and soon I was full on sobbing, for moving, for leaving my best friends… for everything.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" I heard a voice ask. "Massie? What's wrong?" It was Chris Polvert. The guy who had seemed so nice.

"Everything is wrong! I miss Miami and I miss my best friends." I mumbled looking up at him, probably looking hideous.

I felt arms come around me and I relaxed into his arms and let the last of the tears dry up. He seemed like such a good guy already and I was so glad I had met him. "Thanks Chris. You're probably the nicest person I've met today" I whispered still in his arms.

"Hey no problem. Like I said you need anything and I'm your man!" He said making me laugh again. "So you gonna come back to lunch with me?"

"Sure. Let me just wipe off my face in the bathroom real quick" I stood up and we walked out of the classroom. After a quick run to the bathroom we went back into the cafeteria, Derrick nowhere in sight.

Xox

The rest of the day went by in a blur and luckily I had Polvert in all of my other classes. We had already become really close and I know I had found potential new best friend. After the last bell I changed into the gym clothes I had brought and made my way out to the soccer field. The boys were out there as well and I could see Derrick in the goal and I cringed.

"Massie you came! Good we've been looking for a new goalie since ours graduated last year." Kristen said smiling. Her eyes drifted to where I was looking "Oh yeah the guys had their tryouts last week so now they have regular practice. We might scrimmage them later on."

"Great." I muttered. Kristen and I made our way over to the other girls and she quickly introduced me around. There was only one other person trying out for goalie, and by the looks of it I was probably going to be the starter.

Warms ups went fast and then the girls were divided in half and we scrimmaged each other. I wasn't on Kristen's team but my team still won, 4-0.

"Massie you are amazing! Hardly anyone can block my shots! Jeez you will for sure be on the team!" She said and I beamed.

"Alright girls," The coach said "Coach Dinkle from the guys team has agreed to scrimmage us in order to help us make a better decision. So play hard out there and remember… you can beat them!" She set people in their positions and I was back in the goal as the boys walked over.

Chris and Josh waved and I grinned at them. They were defiantly cool guys, Derrick on the other hand. God he was just so frustrating! I snapped out of my mini rant though as the boys came charging down the field and one of them pulled their leg back and released putting all his power into the ball that was now hurtling my way.

Xox

It was a tie. I wasn't a perfect goalie, and neither was Derrick but we were about even. Plus the game couldn't go on forever, so the coaches left it that way 1-1. I think Coach Mays was impressed by the goals I had blocked, but she didn't say anything so I was still nervous. Kristen had scored the lone goal against her brother and we had laughed about that for a while.

I was walking with Kristen after showering real fast and was about to say bye when Josh walked up with Derrick, Polvert and Cam.

"Nice save's Block! You have some sweet skills" Derrick said grinning at me.

"Yeah Mass! I could tell Danny was trying his hardest to get it in but there was no way it could get past you! He's our best player too!" Polvert said picking me up and twirling me in a circle making me laugh.

"So Massie do you want to go to Slice of Heaven with me to get some dinner?" Josh asked smiling at me.

I looked over at Kristen and she made motion with her hand telling me to go with him. "Sure that sounds great" I replied flashing a smile of my own.

"Great! "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow" Josh said doing that guy bump fist thing with Polvert, Cam and Derrick.

"Bye Kristen! Bye Guys!" I said following Josh to his truck. "Whoa sweet car." I said getting in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks. I got it for my 16th birthday this year" He said looking over at me, like he couldn't believe I would actually go out with him.

Who wouldn't go out with him though?

Xox

Slice of Heaven turned out to be a little Italian restaurant not too far from the school. We ordered a large pizza because well he was a guy, and I could eat like a guy sometimes. We talked and talked and talked about well everything! It was great to get to know him and the way he talked just made him seem so down to earth.

"So do you have a boyfriend back home?"He asked as we walked down the street as we passed the time. My curfew was 10 so we had 40 minutes till I had to be home.

"Nah I broke up with him a while ago because nothing was really there."

"Okay" He said and leaned down and kissed me. It was nice, but it was empty. Not really a family type kiss but not like an attractive kiss. He pulled back and looked at me giving me a half smile. "No sparks?" He asked.

I shook my head, wow it was like he had read my mind. "Wow I'm sorry." He said sighing.

"Oh no what is it?" I asked knowing the sigh. It was the- I-like-a-person-I-can't-have sigh.

"Well if I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked his eyes practically pleading me to be trustworthy.

"I, Massie Block, do swear to not tell a soul." I said laughing and earning a laugh from him.

"Well it's just, I've sort of had this huge crush on Kristen since forever and she's with Cam now! It looks like they will never break up and even if they did I can't betray Cam like that. But I really do think I love her! I just don't know what to do." He said sighing again.

"Well I don't want to mess with someone's relationship because they seem happy together. Maybe you should find someone to distract you for a while, just not me obviously, and if Kristen is ever hurt or something you could always sweep her off her feet and be her prince charming. That way if she's hurt you have a reason to betray Cam… Well if that even make sense." I said frowning a bit.

"No I get what you're saying sort of! And I think that's a good plan. Thanks Mass! I'm so glad you came to BOCD!" He said hugging me and then smiling. "We should get you home it's almost 10."

Xox

I lay in bed that night I thought about my first day as a junior at BOCD. It was eventful that's for sure. Some people seemed to have great potential while other, DERRICK, seemed to be major egocentric jerks with heads as big as an elephant.

1st days were so stressful, I just hoped 2nd days wouldn't be the same; otherwise I might need a physiologist or something.

**Was it too short? Ehh I'm sort of just setting everything up so i can get to the plot so I'm sorry if it went too fast! I'm still looking for like a CoWriter so maybe I can get this done faster! Plus lots of reviews will give me inspiration! Peacceee and Loveeeee**

**Kayyyy**


	4. Chapter 4

"I wanna lie on my bed and do nothing, I don't care what anyone says." I sang out. "I've got you on my mind, thinkin bout one thing!"

For some reason this morning I was in a good mood, so I cranked up the volume to 'Wanted' by Jessie James, one of my new favorite songs, and looked for something to wear. It was my 3rd week at BOCD and it had been great so far. Not a lot had happened though. I mostly just hung out with Kristen and Josh and Plovert the whole time.

"Massie! What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask and I turned around to see Kristen walking in my room.

"Um Kristen what are you doing here?" I asked puzzled at why my friend was here this early.

"Well Derrick is driving us to school today so I made him get up a little early so I could come over and see what you're wearing. Duh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Um I was thinking this" I said pointing to the yellow Juicy dress with white heels and a white head band.

"Hmmm… I guess that's fine. But you have to look absolutely perfect!" Kristen said turning the music off and then sitting down on my bed.

"Okay? And why?" I asked walking into my bathroom and quickly changing. I decided to let my hair be natural and curly and walked out a few minutes later to sit next to Kristen.

"Because! Alright so I'm going to have to explain this real fast. So you know how Cam and I are going out? Well technically we aren't. Actually we never were. He just asked me out to get Alicia to stop stalking him and I said yes because Josh… well…. I like Josh! I'm sorry I know you two went out but I really like him! Anyways Spring Fling is coming up and Cam said he really likes you! So we decided to pretend to 'take a break' and he'll ask you out! So yeah everything will work out. Maybe…" She said smiling at me.

"Wow that was a lot to process. And about that whole Josh thing… It's not going to work out between us anyway so, I'm glad you like him!" I wasn't about to just blurt out that Josh liked her too! I had promised him I wouldn't and I always keep my promises.

"Really? So you'll give Cam a chance? He'll be so happy!" Kristen said jumping up and grinning at me. "Now let's go before Derrick decides to drive off without us!" She said pulling my arm and leading me down the stairs.

Wow a lot can happen in a short amount of time.

XxxxxxxX

"Josh!" I yelled waving him over after telling Kristen I would be right back and walking inside the building.

"Hey Mass!" He said running over and giving me a hug.

"Guess what!" I said barely able to contain my excitement.

"Um What?" He asked laughing a little.

"Kristen likes you! She was just pretending to go out with Cam! They don't really like each other! She wanted to make you jealous and Cam just wanted Alicia to stop stalking him! Isn't that great!" I said. I hadn't known him for that long, yet I felt such a connection with the people I had met. Almost like I had met hem before. Weird. (A/n DUN DUN DUN DUN foreshadowing, possibly?)

Josh grinned and gave me another hug. "That's great! Wait you didn't tell her did you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Josh do you really think I told? I kept my mouth shut and said nothing!" I said rolling my eyes and lightly punching him in the arm.

Josh offered me his arm as the bell rang and I laughed and took it like we were back in proper times. "Off to homeroom?" He said and I nodded and laughed again as we 'strolled' towards our friends.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down next to Kristen. Cam still wasn't there so Josh had taken his spot on the other side of Kristen. I watched as he passed her a note and then shook my head not able to believe that they might get together.

"Hey Block" Derrick said grinning at me. A few seconds later the late bell rang and Cam walked into class.

"Sorry I was late Mrs. Rager. Harris' car broke down right before we left." He said and walked to the back of the room to sit next to me.

He shot me a smile and I felt tingles shoot up my spine. A few seconds I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly looked at it.

**CFisher: Hey Mass what's up?**

**Massiekurr: Nothing much Fisher, you?**

**CFisher: Nothing. So what number is your locker?**

**Massiekurr: Um 1885 why?**

**CFisher: No reason. See you around.**

I frowned and looked over at him. He smirked and shook his head before looking up at the teacher and pretending to be captured in what she was saying.

I looked over at Josh and found he and Kristen were still passing notes and occasionally staring deeply into each other's eyes. I almost gagged. Seriously there is only so much a girl can take.

I felt my phone vibrate again. I swear if it is Cam again I'm going to die. That boy is so confusing!

**Shortz4life: Hey Block.**

**Massiekurr: Derrick.**

**Shortz4life: What are you doing after school?**

**Massiekurr: Soccer practice.**

**Shortz4life: Oh come on Block you know what I mean.**

**Massiekurr: Well fine then. I'm not hanging out with you if that's what you want.**

**Shortz4life: Come off we both know you want me.**

**Massiekurr: Derrick you are arrogant and rude and a horrible person. Goodbye.**

I timed that perfectly because the bell rang just then and I stood up and walked out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxX

When I opened my locker to get my books out I found Red Roses sitting on top of all my other stuff. Someone had to have put it there during homeroom, because it wasn't there this morning, and who knew my combination?

"Do you like them?" I heard a voice ask and I turned around to see Cam standing next to my locker, leaning against the wall.

"They're beautiful" I said smiling before gently running my hands over the petals.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next week." He asked suddenly looking a little nervous.

"Of course I will! You are so sweet! I said laying the flowers back in my locker and hugging him.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said and then raised my head up to look me in the eyes. Then he gently leaned down and kissed me. And well it was perfect, not as good as Derrick's kiss. But way better than other kisses I've had.

"Let's get to class" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and closing my locker door.

**Sorry it's been so long again! I had finals and sports and ughhh everything just got out of control! Anyways It's summer so i should be updating a bit more than usual! Hahah I want to say thanks to my new Beta Ghetto Goat too! Anyways Review please! I need some inspriration! Did anyone see any of this coming? I sure didn't! It just sort of happened...**

**Hahah Peace and Love!  
Kayyyyyy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is Chapter 5! It's actually mostly a filler chapter that sets up for the next chapter. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH lol**

**And I wanted to say thank you a TON to my Beta Ghetto Goat. Without her This story would probably suck. Hahaha**

Dances. Most High schoolers either dread them or relish them. I wasn't really either, sure they were fun but I didn't obsess over them, or shop for them much. Kristen on the other hand loved dress shopping so she had decked us both out in Betsey Johnson dresses, which had only took FOREVER to find. We had gotten ready at my house and we were putting on the finishing touches when Inez called up saying the boys were here.

"Massieeee! I'm so excited!" Kristen squealed looking ahmazing in a blue and silver dress with a sweetheart neckline. I had pulled her curled hair up into a pony tail, leaving strands down, and she had borrowed a pearl necklace to complete the whole look.

"I am too! Do I look okay?" I asked twirling around to show off all angles. I was wearing a lace tiered dress with a pink sash around the waist and no jewelry. Kristen had only curled my hair; I wanted to keep it simple.

"Mass are you kidding? You look gorgeous! Cam and Derrick are going to have trouble not keeping their hands off you!" She said laughing.

"Pshh, Josh is going to be all over you! You're a total 10." I said before grabbing my things, and together we walked out of my room and down the stairs towards our dates.

XxxxxxxxX

"Mass you look amazing!" Cam said before giving me a brief kiss.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself!" I said giggling and getting into the car. Josh, Cam, Kristen, and I were all driving over to the dance where we would meet Derrick and Plovert. Later Derrick would take Kristen and me home so I could spend the night.

"I'm so excited. We are going to look so much better than the bitchy committee!" Kristen said hugging Josh's arm.

We pulled into the dance and got out of the car looking around at the decorations the cheerleaders had put up. The theme, well I guess it was a normal dance theme; there were flowers and lights everywhere. It really was pretty…

"Hey Guys what's up?" I heard a voice ask.

Derrick. "Hey D Man!" Cam said doing that guy hand shake thing.

"Hey Derrick" I said giving him a half smile.

"Dangggg Block you look… beautiful" He said sounding a little sheepish but somehow managing a smirk.

"Thank you. You look decent." I replied making myself look bored.

"Way to give me the cold shoulder. Anyway I should head in. Some of the soccer guys wanted to talk to me about something." And then he turned around and walked into the decorated gym of BOCD.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A little while later I was dancing with Cam when Derrick came over just as a slow song played. "Hey Cam you think I could dance with Block?"

"Sure why not. I'm gonna go find Plovert and Josh" He said giving me a quick kiss and then walking off.

"So Block have you figured it out yet?" Derrick asked.

"Figured what out?" What the heck was he talking about?

"So you haven't? Good. I'll tell you later tonight then." He said smirking. "And I made sure we stocked up on Gummy Lifesavers before you came over."

"Um how did you know about my favorite candy?" Was he some crazy psycho stalker?

"I told you! I'll tell you later! Jeesh has anyone ever told you you're too impatient?"

"Yeah. But that was only when I was little! I've gotten better." I defended myself pretending to pout.

"Well as much as I am enjoying this, I think your date wants you back. Tell Kristen we are going to leave in exactly one hour. If she isn't there then I'm leaving her." He said kissing me on the top of the head. That one gesture made me feel protected and well…loved.

No! This cannot be happening to me! I WILL NOT FALL FOR DERRICK HARRINGTON! Yet somehow, I don't think my heart will be able to follow through with that…

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Kristen come on Derrick is going to leave us!" I pleaded pulling her by the arm.

"Fine! He is such a party pooper! I swear that boy needs a life. Well by Josh!" She kissed him gently before letting me drag her away.

"Finally I was about to leave you. Glad you got her away Block." He said backing the car out of the parking lot and started driving towards the Harrington household.

"So D, did you have a good time?" Kristen asked pulling on a piece of her twin's hair.

"Yeah it was cool. I ran into some old friends, oh and I danced with this one girl. Her name is Macey." Derrick said and I felt my heart sting a little.

"Nice. What does she look like?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nope not telling! It would give everything away!" Ugh he was so UGHHHHHH!

"Fine then." I said and looked out the window watching the scenery go by.

**Soccerluver: Um Mass are you maybe… I don't know… JEALOUS?**

**Massiekurr: No I am not jealous**

**Soccerluver: Uh huh keep telling yourself that!**

**Massiekurr: Kristen I don't like Derrick!**

**Soccerluver: Never said you did :)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Block?" I sighed and rolled over.

"What do you want Derrick?" I whispered hoping I wouldn't wake up Kristen.

"Just come on. I need to show you something."

"Fine!" I sat up from the sleeping bag on Kristen's floor and grabbed my sweatshirt from the ground.

"Follow me." Derrick said.

I stood up and tiptoed out the door and followed Derrick down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Want one?" He asked throwing me a bag of lifesaver gummies. I immediately ripped open the bag and dug in grinning. "Geez attack those things don't ya?" He said laughing quietly to not wake anyone.

I nodded and looked around. There were a lot of photos and posters and other miscellaneous things, but the thing that attracted my eye the most was a photo of two kids. One was a boy who was probably Derrick, and another was a girl who looked very familiar. She was a brunette and she had her head against Derrick's shoulder. The weird part was that they each held one of their hands in the air, and on one of those fingers was a life saver gummy. Almost like a ring.

"Derrick… Who's that girl?"

"I'm surprised you can't figure it out Block. That's You."

**Like It Love It????? Review! I'm going away starting Sunday and won't be back for like a week? I'll write a chapter before I leave but if you want it posted I need reviewss! The more reviews the faster I write! Hahah Anyways**

**Peaceee and Love!  
Kayyyyyy**


	6. Chapter 6

"That can't be me" I said sounding confident.

"Well it is." Derrick got up and walked over to his closet, which was surprisingly neat. He pulled out a box and crossed the room to hand it to me. "Don't just stand there looking at it. Open it." He prompted.

Curiosity got the better of me and so I opened the lid carefully. Inside were dozens of pictures and they all featured the same thing. The amber eyed girl and the shaggy headed boy. The background was pretty much the same too, and I realized that it was Miami. I rummaged around more and found some random objects, a rock, a quarter, and a purple cheap necklace. "It really is me… Wow. I used to know you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yep believe it or not we were best friends and in the picture you first saw we were going to get married" He said with a completely straight face.

"Um how?" Honestly this was really weird. How many times do you stumble upon a guy you think you've never met and they say they've known you for a while? And you were engaged.

"Well it all started when we were 3." He began.

_Flashback_

_"Derrick we are going to the beach now." Mrs. Harrington said picking up her little boy and then leading him to the car._

_"Mommy where Kris?" He asked stumbling a little on his words._

_"She's at home in New York baby. Remember? Mommy has some business to do and you wanted to come."_

_"Oh." He said and then stared out the window._

_Later at the beach the same boy ran down the beach giggling until he tripped over a sand castle and landed face first in the dirt._

_"Hey! You broke!" A little girl yelled angrily and stomped her foot in the sand glaring with bright amber eyes._

_"Sowwy. I'll help build again!" He said flashing a smile._

_"Otay. But you do everything me say!" She said relaxing a little but still wary to let a boy help her._

_They were inseparable until the end of the summer and then Derrick came back the next summer and the next until his mother decided to 'retire early' and they never saw each other again._

_End Flashback_

"Wow we were best friends?"I asked after Derricks story ended.

"Yupp friends forever!" He said laughing and picking up the purple necklace. "You even gave me this so that I would remember you."

"Well I can't believe I forgot you! I feel horrible! Wait a minute. Before you said something about us 'getting engaged'?"

"Yeah fun times…"

_Flashback_

_It was the last day Derrick would be in Miami and so they spent it together at the beach. It was a typical day just like any other. They went swimming and then made sand castles and then had ice cream. The sun was low in the sky and Derrick knew that his bed time would be soon. He had heard his mom talking to his dad on the phone and he didn't understand much but it was something to do with not seeing Massie again._

_"Massie I'm gonna miss you" Derrick mumbled lying back against the wall of the huge hole they had dug with some other kids._

_"I know me too!" Massie said her voice shaking, she bit her lip to try to make it stop, but it just wouldn't!_

_"Mass you know what we should do?"_

_"What D?"_

_"We should get married! My mommy said that my daddy has always been her best friend and that they had been about to get married before my daddy left for a long time and then when he came back they were really married! So we should be about to get married! That way I can come back later and we can be best friends again! Like my mommy and daddy!" His eyes lighted up and he grinned, his 5 year old mind thinking it was the best plan ever._

_"Otay D if you really think it will work. But we need rings! And you gots to ask to marry me on one knee. Like they do on the TV!" She said having no idea what it really meant to be married._

_"Otay you wait here!" He took off and came back a minute later with two gummy lifesavers. "Now you can't eat it otay?" He said pulling her to stand up and then getting down on one knee looking excited. "Massie you are my best friend in the whole wide world! And the world is pretty wide. Anyways will you marry me?" He asked hoping he sounded like the TV guys._

_"Of course I will D!" She said and he gave her the 'ring'._

_"You gots to keep the ring for a long time otay? Until I come back?" He asked as he looked towards his mother who was beckoning him._

_"I promise! And don't forget about me. I'm gonna miss you!" She hugged him one last time before sprinting down the beach towards her mother._

_Derrick watched her go with a smile. He couldn't wait until he saw her again. She was his Mass._

_End Flashback._

I stood there tears welling up in my eyes. I remember now, vaguely because who remembers everything from when they were 5? "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible friend." I honestly tried to hold back the tears but they came and before I could wipe them away Derrick did. He gently used his thumb to swipe beneath my eye and then pulled me into a hug. It was comforting and I realized how stupid I really was. How could I forget _him_ of all people?

"It's all good. I'm just glad I have my Mass back. My Block." He mumbled into my hair. He pulled back a little to be sure I wasn't still crying and I realized how close we were. "You realize that technically we are still engaged?" He whispered smiling a cute little smile.

"Yea but we were 5. We didn't understand" I whispered back laughing a little.

"Oh well." He whispered before leaning forward and gently kissing me.

His kiss was gentle and sweet, and protective. I instantly knew he was more than just the player I had thought him to be. While when he first kissed me it was pretty amazing, this time it was just plain loving. I could tell he really cared for me. Crazy right? His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I felt my hands slid through his longish hair. It was perfect.

Well it was perfect until the door crashed open.

"What is going on here?" I heard a voice ask angrily.

**Sorry it took a while to update! Sports have been so crazy for me! Seriously, you have no idea. Anyways Who do you think it issss? Only me and my Beta know. Hahahah. it still might change though. You really never know with me. Haha like it love it? I'm a little well... scared, i guess would be the word im looking for, about what you all think. So please leave a review if you want an update. Seriously! Please? If not I won't post the next chapter sooon. I do have more practices so I might not have the time.... Hahah anyways Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Peaceeee and Loveee! Kayyyyy**


	7. Chapter 7

I cringed and looked at Cam as he stood fuming in the doorway. "I can't believe you Derrick!" He looked at me and shook his head running his hand through his hair. "And to think I actually thought you liked me…" Then he turned and walked out of the room.

I felt horrible. What had I just done? We were perfect together! And I really thought I liked him, but if kissing Derrick felt so much more right than kissing Cam… What was I going to do?

On one hand Cam was so sweet and amazing. He always looked perfect with his careless yet still hot hair, and his different colored eyes that could make you drown when he fixed them on you. But Derrick… Apparently we had a history. And he was so adorable with his puppy dog brown eyes and shaggy blond hair. He knew exactly how to charm a girl. But that could also be a problem. What if I got close to him and he decided to revert to his player ways? I don't think I could handle that, heart break and I just didn't get along.

Derrick must have seen my weird expression because he sighed and laughed a little. "You should go catch up with him. Work everything out. I'll be here waiting when you decide what to do." He gave me a weak smile and kissed me softly on the forehead. "Go get him."

I hugged Derrick and ran out of the room hoping I could catch up to Cam. Lucky for me he hadn't left yet he was sitting on the bottom of the stairs staring, at pretty much nothing. I took a deep breath and closed the distance between us hoping he would be willing to at least talk or something.

"So, how long have you liked Derrick?" Cam asked refusing to look at me.

"I don't really know. I sort of just realized it. But it's so weird because I totally still like you. You have no idea how hard this is." I decided it was better to be honest, because I knew I would hate to be lied to.

"So you weren't just using me to get to my best friend?" Cam asked glancing at me.

"No I promise. I would never do that. I honestly care for you. I just don't know who I like more…"

"Well at least you didn't use me. I've been used before, and well it really sucks to like a girl and think she likes me back but secretly likes Derrick. It happens every time! Every girl always chooses Derrick over me. No contest." He said bitterly.

Oh god I feel horrible now. But I couldn't choose Cam just because I didn't want to hurt him. That would be even worse. But if I picked Derrick I could possibly loose a friend, and I seriously wanted more friends than enemies in this town.

"Well the thing is Cam, Derrick and I used to be best friends when we were little. And now that I remember everything, I remember I had a crush on him and it got worse every summer. But I forgot all about him when he stopped visiting. Except now that I'm back around him all the time I can't help but feel drawn to him. My brain keeps telling me to hate him, but my body and my heart are totally ignoring my brain. I don't want to be played, but I don't want to miss out on a great guy. Ugh this is all so confusing!" I totally can't even think straight everything is still all jumbled from when Derrick and I kissed.

Cam thought for a moment and then suddenly turned and looked at me. I could only imagine how bad I looked at the moment. I had been waking up so I had on my pajamas that weren't very flattering, I defiantly had bed head. But I don't think Cam was looking at all of that. He was trying to find out if what I said was true and I think I saw what was coming next.

"Mass why don't we not see each other, in a relationship kind of way. Spend some time with Derrick and find out if you like him. If not then give me a chance, but I'm not gonna wait around forever. You're an awesome girl and you're smart, I know you'll do what right."

Wow that was incredible. He really knows how to treat a girl right. "Thanks Cam" I said and kissed him gently one last time, well maybe.

"I'll see ya around Massie. You should probably talk to Derrick now. Let him know what's going on?"

I nodded and waved goodbye before heading up the stairs and down the hall to Derrick's room. The door was closed but I knew he was up. I knocked lightly hoping he heard so I wouldn't have to knock louder and potentially wake up Kristen in the next room.

The room to the door opened and Derrick smiled a little letting me come in. He sat down on his bed and I sat next to him.

"So you're here to tell me you picked Cam?" he asked staring at his hands, the same ones who had been cupping my face not too long ago.

"No. I talked with Cam and he decided that I should sort out my feelings with you, and if I find that I don't like you as much as I thought I'll give him a chance. "I said watching those brown eyes light up.

"So you are going to give me a chance?" He asked hopefully.

"Well I was hoping we could start as friends who hang out. And we'll work our way from there" I stated confidently.

"Well can friends do this?" He asked leaning in and kissing me gently, and then tangling his hand in my hair.

I pulled back smiling a little. "I guess. I'm perfectly fine with kissing my attractive guy friend." I mumbled leaning back towards him and kissing him again loving the feeling of his hands in my hair. It felt so right, and I was really glad Cam was giving me a chance. Kissing Derrick took my mind off of everything and it made me feel totally free for the few minutes.

It was getting late though, and I was a little worried that Kristen would wake up and find me gone so I pulled back and stood back. Derrick looked disappointed but quickly hid it. "What's wrong?" He asked looking a little worried now.

"Nothing. Just what if Kristen wakes up? I should go to bed…"

"I'll walk you there." He said and walked with me to his twin's room. "Well it's been…weird. Night Block" He said cupping my face with his hands and pulling it up to meet his.

But I moved away at the last second and smirked. "Sorry Derrick. Night night Harrington." I whispered before disappearing into the dark. I heard him sigh and then heard footsteps walk down the hall to his room. I giggled and laid down on my makeshift bed smiling as I fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day I was woken by Kristen impatiently nudging me with her foot. "Masssieeeeeee. Time to wake up! I'm hungry and my mom won't feed me until you come down stairs! Please I'm going to dieeeeeee!"

I laughed sleepily (AN can you laugh sleepily? Haha) and got up rubbing my eyes and yawning a little. "Fineee." I grumbled and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Harrington was in there making pancakes with chocolate chips and talking with her son. "Mom she's awake. Food now" Kristen said sitting down, leaving only one empty seat next to Derrick. "Kristen your being rude. I'm sorry Massie she's always like this in the morning. It's so good to meet you dear. Kristen and especially Derrick talk about you all the time."

"Mom I do not!" Derrick shouted his cheeks now a little red.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Harrington. Thank you for letting me stay over." I said giggling a little at Derrick.

"Oh please call my Sandy! Any time dear! Well I must be off to the country club to play tennis. Enjoy your pancakes kids." She said setting a plate in front of us before running out the door.

"So Mass what do you want to do today?" Kristen asked shoving food into her mouth.

"I don't care. We could hit the mall or something." I was totally up for some shopping.

"Great idea! Derrick you come too! Will you call Josh and ask him if he wants to come too? I would but I forgot to charge my phone. Oh my gosh this is going to be so fun!" Kristen squealed.

**Please Review! Seriously every time I get one it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I know people have been reading my story too! So yeah sorry this took so long, Ive been sorta busy. I need to thank my beta Katie for this chapter! without her it probably wouldn't have gone up. She helped come up with the idea. SO yay for her! Haha. Anyways enjoy and REVIEEW or else I won't update anymore!**

**hahahah peace and love**

**Kayyyyyyyyyyyyy**


	8. Chapter 8

"This is so not fun" Derrick grumbled sitting on the chair next to the dressing room in Juicy.

"Oh stop complaining you dork" I said laughing a little before walking over to him and messing up his hair. I had warmed up to Derrick a little more after last night. I mean we used to be best friends! We weren't together, but I was pretty sure I wanted us to be.

"I'm hurt Block. How can you call me a dork?" He asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

Kristen rolled her own eyes and laughed. "You guys are so stupid. One minute you hate each other and the next you are like best friends."

Josh laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Let them play their weird game. It's how they express their feelings." He snickered.

"If I wasn't so tired and bored I would beat you up right now." Derrick mumbled leaning his head into my arm.

"Oooh I'm so scared" Josh said rolling his eyes.

"Alright let's go. Clearly you are not having fun here. We can go to the lake! We have a small house with a dock there and we can go jet-skiing and tubing and stuff!" Kristen said grinning.

"Yeah that sounds amazing! What are we waiting for?" Derrick said grabbing me by the hand and pulling me out the store.

"Come on guys! Derrick might leave you behind!" I managed to say while trying not to laugh. I love Westchester.

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxx

An hour or two later we arrived at some lake (Josh had mentioned the name but I already forgot. Oops). I had to admit the scenery was gorgeous; the water was a dark blue color and the trees surrounding the massive lake were majestic and old looking. It was the sort of lake that might end up on a postcard or something.

"Alright I'll go get the keys for the jet-ski out. They're inside right Kristen?" Derrick asked already walking towards the front door.

"Yep right next to the Washer." She yelled grabbing the towels out of the back seat of the car and then walking towards the backyard where the lake was located.

"I guess this means we follow?" I questioned laughing a little.

"Why yes. I think it does mean we follow. Shall we mi-lady?" Josh asked bowing and holding out his arm like a proper Englishman might do.

"Why of course mi-lord." I replied curtsying and taking his arm and we 'strolled after Kristen laughing at our randomness. We finally reached Kristen on the dock and I let go of Josh's arm and sat down to let my feet run through the water.

"So we only have two jet-skis, but that's okay right? Me and Mass can ride one and you and Derry can ride the other? Unless that affects your manhood or something?" Kristen asked looking at her boyfriend.

"How about You and D and Mass and me. That way Mass and I can kick some serious Harrington butt." He said mischievously.

"Oh no, I'm not getting into any of this. Sorry Hotz but you're on your own with this one." I preferred staying neutral in things like this.

"But Mass! You can't do this to me. They are twins! That's not fair! I'm an only child. You have to help!" He whined glaring a little.

"No can do sorry" I said smiling and leaning back on the wooded floor.

"This is so not fair." Josh huffed acting like a four year old.

"Seriously Josh?! You just looked like such a little girl when you did that!" Derrick yelled laughing as he walked out of his house and towards us.

"Whatever." Josh mumbled clearly giving up.

"Come on Josh let's race." Kristen said jumping on a blue Yamaha jet-ski (I would explain what they look like but I am horrible when it comes to this type of stuff). Josh sighed and climbed onto the yellow one and they took off.

"So Block what would you like to do on a beautiful day like this?" Derrick asked sitting down next to me.

"Um I don't really know. You pick."

"Fine I pick we sit here until you think of something we can do."

Ugh he is so difficult, but it was really sweet how he thought of me and not only himself. My last boyfriend only did things he wanted to do and never asked what I thought.

"Ummmmm. Let's just sit in the water or something." I stood up and pulled off the t-shirt I had been wearing over my bathing suit and then walked down the warm wood to the edge of the water. Derrick appeared behind me a few seconds later and sat down pulling me onto his lap.

"I figured this would be comfier than the hard sand." He explained wrapping his arms around me.

It hadn't been long since Cam had told me to figure things out but I think I already had. The day had hardly begun (It was only around 12.30) and I thought I already knew what I wanted. I wanted Derrick, I really cared for him, more than any other guy I had ever dated. And I might've fallen in love with him.

We had kissed a few times and he had basically told me he cared for me, but were did that leave us? Everything was so confusing, why can't life be easy?

"Derrick what are we?" I asked hoping he might find the answer.

"We are whatever you want us to be" He answered after a few minutes, obviously weighing his choice of words.

"What if I want you to be mine, and no one else's?" I whispered.

"Massie I am already yours. I have been since we got engaged. Remember?" He teased chuckling a little.

"No Derrick I mean it! No joking around this time. I wanna know what you want from me. I'm not like the other girls! I don't want to be played." I trailed off hopping off his lap and turning away from him to look out towards Kristen and Josh who were still having fun chasing each other across the water.

"Massie I would never, ever, play you. You mean the world to me and I don't ever want to lose you. What I want is for you to be my girlfriend. I want you and only you." And he grabbed my arm and gently tugged me his way before kissing me gently and making me feel whole again.

**Alright so I'm sorry it took forever. I have extreme writers block, along with a huge case of Procrastination. Seriously it's a wonder how I manage to pass school. ****Anyway I want to thank my lovely reviewers for reviewing! Keep it up! Maybe it will motivate me more. Because it really made me feel special :D ****I definatly want to thank my beta Katie and xjgege who kept telling me to update. Without them i would never have finished. Really sorry about the randomness of this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**Peace and Love **

**Kayyyyyy**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm extremely sorry! My life has been so hectic I haven't had the chance to update! With season starting and Homework piling up I never have any free time. So I'm just gonna wing it and give you this little chapter until I can update again. **

After that day at the lake Derrick and I were inseparable. We hung out with Kristen and Josh a lot but it was nice to just be with each other. Every day after school and soccer practice he would take me home and sometimes we would stop at the park. Alicia hadn't really bothered me in a while and Cam seemed content with just being friends with me. He was a really sweet guy and I was really lucky he didn't hate me. Kristen was defiantly my best girlfriend at BOCD and Polvert was slowing working his way to my best guy friend. But for now Derrick defiantly held the title of my best friend of all. We could talk about anything and never get bored. I have now been in Westchester for almost 4 months, and I haven't really missed Miami since I first moved.

"Massie I have a big surprise for you! Well Miami schools have a few weeks off for some unknown reason so Claire, Chris and Layne are coming to visit in a few days for two weeks! Isn't that wonderful! Kemp couldn't come but his mother says hello!" Mom looked excited but I felt a little sick to my stomach.

I was excited to see Claire and Layne but Chris was coming. He had admitted he like me right before I moved and we were supposed to give things a shot. He was my old best friend, and sure I thought I like him before but now that I know Derrick I honestly say I have no feelings for him. I need to talk to Kristen.

xOx

Kristen came over a thirty minutes later looking flushed.

"You okay?" I asked skeptically.

"Yea I just ran over here when you called. I was with Josh" She said blushing.

"Well I have a problem. Chris from Miami is coming! What am I supposed to do? You know the story! What if he tries something and Derrick finds out! I don't want to worry D but I don't want to just spring it on him. I miss my old friends but I don't want them to just show up, ya know? Ugh!" I fell back on my bed exasperated.

"All right let's think. Well knowing my brother I think the best thing to do would be to just tell him. He might seem a little angry but it's not your fault. Just be honest. How long is Chris going to be here for?"

"Two weeks. Claire and Layne are coming to." I said my eyes closed.

"Well at least it's not that long. And if you need any help Josh, Chris, me, and probably even Cam will be here for you. But I gotta go. Josh and I have a Date in like twenty minutes." She threw my phone on my bed next to me and took off.

I sighed and picked it up dialing the numbers to the boy who had my heart.

xOx

"Hey Block what's up" Derrick said sitting on the swing next to me. We had agreed to meet at the park so I could tell him about Chris but I was nervous.

"Well in a few days my friends are visiting from Miami" I began.

"Oh that's awesome! I know you've missed them" He said smiling.

"Yeah I really have. But anyway Chris is coming with them, and I'm not sure you will get along with him. Because well, you see, right before I knew I was leaving Chris admitted he had some feelings for me. I wasn't too sure but I agreed to go out with him and we dated for a few weeks. Then my parents broke the news and I broke up with him because we both agreed it was going to be too hard to stay together. But I know him and when he comes to visit he might try something. So if anything happens, just don't get mad at me because I have no feelings for him at all." I said in a big rush.

Derrick looked at the ground for a minute soaking it all in and I began to worry. What if he didn't believe me, or got mad?

"Thanks for telling me Block, I would have been really pissed when he showed up. Now come over here and we'll forget about him until he shows up" He finally said his puppy dog eyes gleaming.

I giggled and sat down on his lap truly forgetting when his lips lowered to mine and I felt the butterflies dance in my stomach like they always did when Derrick kissed me.

A little while later he walked me home and kissed me again at my door step, I smiled knowing I had done the right thing. "I love you Block. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close.

"I love you to D." I mumbled into his neck relaxing into his hold.

"I'll see you tomorrow so we can spend the day together before your friends come." He gave me one last kiss and then shooed me into the house laughing before he walked home himself.

xOx

Today was the day, my friends were coming to see my new life, and I was terrified. Derrick was coming with me to the airport and would probably be within two feet around me while Chris was here. I dressed in a pair of true religion jeans and a plain purple top I had gotten at Papaya, and then grabbed my gladiator sandals and ran out the house door. Derrick was outside in his Escalade waiting with his music turned up and when he saw me he shot me a wonderful smile immediately turning it down.

"You ready?" He asked, looking a little nervous himself.

"Yep. Let's go" I climbed into the seat smiling despite the weird feeling in my stomach.

The car ride there was quiet, but it was comfortable and welcome. Until we got to the airport, then I could feel Derrick getting tense. I wrapped my hand around his and squeezed and he smiled gratefully at me. We walked inside and waited by the baggage claim and a few minutes later I heard my name being yelled.

Derrick wrapped his arm around my waist holding my protectively and I waved at my three former best friends. "Hey guys!" I said waiting until they ran over and freed myself from Derrick hugging Kuh-laire and Layne. Chris appeared a few minutes later shooting a glare at Derrick before pulling me into a hug and I stiffened. "Hey Chris" I mumbled pulling back and moving back to Derrick's side.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Derrick. Derrick this is Kuh-laire, Layne and Chris" I said looking at the two blonde haired Florida girls and the glaring Chris.

"Boyfriend? Funny you didn't mention him Mass. I thought we were still dating." Chris growled looking sort of menacing.

"Yes boyfriend. And seeing as how you and Block never talk anymore it makes it kind of hard to mention me. And you two are defiantly not dating, she told me you broke up." Derrick growled right back.

Kuh-laire, Layne, and I exchanged looks and I sighed. This was going to be a very long two weeks.

**So what do you think? Review! If I even still have readers, which I wouldn't doubt if you all abandoned me. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, my Beta has gone missing or something. Anyways I'll try and update in a few weeks or days or something but you never know with me. Alright Peace out**

**Kayyyyyy**


End file.
